The embodiments of the present invention described herein relate to a search system and method offering a search result in correspondence with a user's query.
With the recent development of information technology, it is becoming available to access the internet anytime and anywhere. These days, most internet users are easily allowed to search information and then utilize their desired contents and services, regardless of time and space.
In the key-wording service, which is the most usual searching method, if there is an input of query for searching information by a user, the service provides website information, news information, or document information of file names, being involved in the query.
Referring to Korean Patent No. 10-1048546 (issued on Jul. 5, 2011) as an example, there is disclosed that after extracting a keyword from a query input by a user, the keyword is used for offering a search result corresponding to the query.
Along the advancement of internet searching techniques, it is above all important for a search engine to correctly grasp a user's intention, as well as to offer an accurate search result for the user's query.
Since users have faculty gaps between them in searching on the internet and varieties in making queries, search engines are required to have capacities of accurately understanding users' intentions of queries and offering search results desired by the users.